Be your girl
by Kurousagii
Summary: Sus emociones en modo silencio trató de mantener. La hizo enloquecer por su forma de actuar con él. Y aquella chica llegó como un tornado a su vida, alborotando sus sentimientos sin poderlos ya esconder.


_Sus emociones en modo silencio trató de mantener. Y aquella chica llegó como un tornado a su vida, alborotando sus sentimientos sin poderlos ya esconder. La hizo enloquecer por su forma de actuar con él. La hizo enfurecer y su sangre no paraba de arder. Podría sonreírle, podría tocarle, pero de ahí a quererle alejar de él, era otra cosa ¡Eso jamás iba a suceder! O se dejaría de llamar Lenalee Lee._

* * *

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii****«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Un día más siendo molestada por la nueva exorcista de largos cabellos castaños. Una vez más, cae en sus trampas de celos. Y una vez más… Allen parece no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos…

-Lenalee ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar el café?- llegó el peliblanco de sonrisa angelical

-Oh, sí claro- le pasó una bandeja, de la cual estaba a punto de tirar todo el líquido por la culpa de una chica.

-¡Alle-kun!- llegó la chica a la cual odiaba la peliverde, otra vez por la mañana colgada del brazo del chico.

"_Que envidia… yo ni siquiera me atrevo a hacer eso…-"_

-¡Ah! ¡Café! ¡Yo te ayudó Lenalee!- sólo había dos bandejas que llevar… suspiró mentalmente, decepcionada.

-E-stá bien…- contestó Lenalee, quien por milésima vez en el día, su momento a solas con Allen había sido interrumpido.

-¡Ya regresó Allen!- el chico sólo le sonrió, notando que la peliverde estaba actuando extraño.

Después de entregar los cafés a todo el personal, regresaron con bandeja vacía en mano. Hasta que Lenalee se detuvo en seco.

"_Olvidé el café de Allen…"_

-Lenalee… ahora que lo pienso, no entregamos una taza a Allen-kun…-

-Ah, lo olvidé, ya mismo iré a hacerle uno…-

-¡No! ¡Yo lo haré! Tú deja las bandejas, toma- y corrió a la cafetería dejando sola a la ojivioleta.

"_Cada vez siento que me estoy alejando más y más de él… parece algo que no puedo evitar…" _agachó la mirada. Después de ir a dejar los rectángulos de metal al lavadero. Se encargó de recorrer a paso lento la gran torre conocida como Orden Negra.

Traía sus manos tras su espalda e iba silbando una canción muy conocida.

_La que Allen tocaba en el piano._

En estos momentos el chico debería estar con Aya, tomando el café que ella le preparó. Y ella aquí sola. Allen le gustaba, pero debía ocultarlo… al notar que al chico ella no le llamaba la atención. Aya era tan hermosa… su cabello tan largo, más debajo de su cintura, tan lacio y bien cuidado… su cuerpo también era muy perfecto, su uniforme le quedaba muy bien; demostró ser fuerte en misiones anteriores. Ella no podía compararse con la castaña... porque sentía que perdía, en cualquier aspecto ella ganaría…

-Soy tan envidiosa…-rió para sí misma la portadora de las Dark Boots

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Giró su vista. Encontrándose con el dueño de sus sentimientos.

-Allen… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me… perdí, si, me perdí, otra vez…- rascó su nuca, Lenalee notó que tenía una taza de café.

-¿Cómo está tu café?-

-Am… un poco, amargo…- miró para todas partes para ver que no estuviera Aya

-Ya veo, parece que a Aya no se le da bien…- al parecer, por fin le ganó en hacer bien el café

-Si eso parece…-

El silencio se apoderó del la situación. Lenalee se recargó sobre el barandal, jugando con sus dedos, pero antes de eso sacó algo de su bolsa sin que Allen se diera cuenta.

-Am… ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el chico

-¿Yo? Claro ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No, por nada… pero estas actuando un poco… mmm… extraña-

Y a pesar de que se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento ¿_Por qué rayos no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?_

-Pues no pasa nada…-

-¿En serio? ¿No estas preocupada o algo así?-

-No-

-Aya también dijo que te notaba extraña…- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Aya esto! ¡Aya lo otro! ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Si tanto me hablas de ella ¡Vete! ¡Ella de seguro te ha de estar esperando! ¡Ve a que te haga tu café amargo! ¡Idiota!- el peliblanco quedó callado y con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca había visto a la exorcista así.

Lenalee estalló como todo volcán en erupción. Cuando le gritó idiota, aventó lo que sacó de su bolso sin querer. Se alejó de ahí furiosa.

-¿Qué es eso…?- el albino se acercó y lo tomó entre sus dedos, parecía un sobre… un sobre de azúcar. Sonrió de medio lado, esa mujer siempre se preocupaba mucho por él.

Caminó casi corrió hasta donde sus piernas la llevaron. Respiraba con fuerza y su pecho subía y bajaba. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¡Incluso cuando estaba con ella…! ¡No dejaba de hablar de Aya! ¿Es que era idiota? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que lo amaba? Se golpeó la cabeza y mordió su labio no por el dolor que esto le causó, si no por el hecho de que Aya y Allen se llevaban tan bien que daba envidia.

-Maldita sea… soy tan envidiosa y celosa…-

"_Es tan difícil aceptar que ya no soy yo la única con la que hablas… la única con la estas… la única a la cual debes proteger…"_

Permaneció encerrada en su habitación. No quería ver a Allen mucho menos a Aya. Únicamente salió para darle comida a su estómago. Pero cuando llegó al comedor no pudo evitar mirar una escena con aquellas dos personas con las cuales no quería encontrarse.

-Allen-kun~ ¿Seguro que no tengo nada en el ojo? Me duele…- el chico volvió a acercarse hasta estar escasos centímetros de la castaña. Casi parecía que le fuera a dar un beso.

-Te digo que no Aya… no hay nada- se iba a alejar pero ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello, sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de juntar sus labios, hasta que vio a Lenalee pasar por detrás de Aya, giró su vista hacia donde iba ella y la chica de ojos color chocolate apenas alcanzó a besar su mejilla. El albino fue tras la exorcista de piernas largas. Dejando a la otra con el Bakanda.

-Jerry ¿Me das un pastel de chocolate?-

-Claro, linda-

-Lenalee… -

-¿Qué se te ofrece Allen-**kun**?- resaltó el kun y un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del chico, que se sintió extraño porque hace tiempo que no lo llamaba así, lo miró de una forma de la cual pareciera que no iba a tomar en cuenta sus palabras, aún así, el peliblanco lo iba a intentar.

-No es lo que parece… lo de…-

-¿Por qué piensas que me importa...?-

-Toma Lenalee, le he puesto nueces, para que se vea más lindo- interrumpió, la china tomó el exquisito postre que tenía en frente y se giró para irse.

-Puedes seguir besando a tu novia Allen-**kun**- el escalofrío llegó de nuevo.

-Pero ¡Te digo que no es así!-

Lenalee le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Te digo que no es lo que crees…- palmeó su frente, desesperado. ¿Por qué le preocupaba aclarar tanto lo que la chica acababa de ver? _¿Era tan importante?_

-¡Allen-kun! ¿Qué pasa?-

-En realidad nada…-

-¿De verdad?-

-Bueno… de echo, Lenalee se enojó conmigo y no sé porque…- agachó la mirada.

-Allen-kun… eres un poco lento… te ayudaré un poco, ven- entonces tomó su brazo y se lo llevó.

* * *

Se tiró sobre su suave colchón al acabar de comer su pastel de chocolate. Su amado vicio. Hubiera deseado no haber bajado por él… y ahorrarse el molestarse por lo que tuvo que ver. Ella no era nadie para decidir si Allen estaba con alguien que no fuera ella. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear a alguien y desquitarse.

_**Toc Toc~**_

Con pereza se levantó a ver, y maldecir mentalmente a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpir su momento de pensar, reflexionar y descansar. Volvieron a tocar.

-Ya… voy…-

"_¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_ fue lo primero que pensó la peliverde. Aya se encontraba frente a su puerta con una sonrisa. Lenalee la miró con el mínimo interés en sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa Aya-chan?- le salió la forma amigable de tratar a los nuevos exorcistas, junto con su linda sonrisa.

-Lenalee-chan, quiero decirte algo…- empezaba la actuación de la chica

-Claro ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Quieres entrenar?-

"_Porque estoy dispuesta a darte una paliza…" _

-¡No! Digo… ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- eso desconcertó a la china ¿De qué quería hablar esa mujer con ella?

-Pasa…- se hizo a un lado para que la castaña entrara

-No no no no, es mejor aquí afuera ¿Sí?-

-Si tú lo dices…- cerró la puerta tras de sí y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la exorcista hablara

-Bueno… como tu ya sabes… a mí, me interesa Allen-kun- fue directo al grano, a Lenalee se le agrandaron los ojos y sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse.

-Oh, no lo sabía…-

-Y… pues, yo… quería que tú me ayudaras a llevar mi relación a más que amigos…-

-Está bien… ayudaré en lo que pueda…-

-Lenalee a ti… no te gusta Allen-kun… ¿Verdad? Quiero decir... es que es una duda…- la ojivioleta guardó silencio ¿Debía decir algo?

-Es que tú siempre te enojas cuando esta conmigo, me volteas la cara cuando le toco el brazo…- su voz se empezaba a tornar fastidiosa para la pequeña Lee

-Incluso yo intenté besarlo y a tu…- fue en esa milésima de segundo en que levantó el pie hacia atrás en forma de una señal.

-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Lo amo! ¿¡Y QUÉ!- estalló la china, al fin se lo había gritado a Aya en la cara

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías ¡Oh, Allen-kun! Justamente estábamos hablando de ti- sonrió la pelinegra, cuando vio pasar a cierto espadachín sus ojos se volvieron corazones

-Ése de ahí es Kanda ¿Cierto?...- suspiró, caminando, no, corriendo a lanzársele encima, el chico sólo reaccionó sonrojándose y giró su vista, encontrando al moyashi y Lenalee.

"_Tal vez estén hablando de algo importante… me tendré que llevar a ésta… ¡Tsk! Está de suerte…"_

-Vámonos- dio media vuelta con ella en su espalda y sus brazos enredados en su cuello

-¡Sí!- Al ver la escena Allen y Lenalee quedaron boquiabiertos

_Kanda cargando a una chica sin haberle gritado, al contrario… se sonrojó…_

De un momento a otro Lenalee se fue alejando, paso a pasito sin hacer ruido, para meterse a su habitación, cuando estaba a punto de entrar la puerta rechinó, y Allen volteó.

-Jaja…-rió Lenalee al verse descubierta

-¿A dónde… vas?- preguntó Allen con los ojos entrecerrados, con una velocidad impresionante la dueña de las Darkboots entró al cuarto, iba a cerrar la puerta pero el albino lo impidió.

-¡Lenalee necesitamos hablar!-

-¡No! ¡No entres!- empujaba con fuerza la ojivioleta

-¡Pero esto es importante!-

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero deja de empujar!- Allen dejó de hacerlo esperando que ella saliera. Lenalee asomó un poco la cabeza, haciendo creer a Allen que iba a salir.

-Te mentí- y la cerró rápidamente. El chico quedo en blanco, al verse engañado. Soltó una bocanada de aire, y cerró los ojos, había sido derrotado con facilidad. Lenalee se dejó caer apoyándose en la puerta. Juntó sus piernas, las rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su rostro.

-Vete… por favor…- sollozó bajo, pero el exorcista la alcanzó a escuchar. Aún tenía su mano extendida sobre la puerta.

-No…-

-Por favor, déjame sola…-

-Sabes que no… no puedo… no lo haré…-

-¿Por qué…?-

Guardó silencio, ni él mismo sabía porque no podía alejarse e irse así nada más. Quería saber si lo que había escuchado era cierto. En cambio Lenalee no era capaz de decirlo otra vez. Su secreto fue revelado. Ahora no esta segura de que si lo dice… recibirá algo a cambio. No quiere ser rechazada… teme ser rechazada y que…

-No quiero… Allen… no quiero que nada cambie en nuestra relación…- de la nada las lágrimas empezaron a rodar, sus puños bien cerrados y su mirada perdida entre su cabello.

-Lenalee…-

-Así que por favor, te lo ruego… actúa como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡De verdad no quiero que me trates diferente sólo por esto! No quiero que me evites, o que te alejes… que no me hables… no quiero…- su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar rápido.

El ojiplata fue descendiendo hasta ponerse de cuclillas, al igual que su mano fue resbalando, quedando exactamente donde estaba la espalda de la chica al otro lado de la puerta. Su mano fue a su pecho, tocándolo con suavidad. ¿Por qué ardía precisamente ahí?

-Yo…-

-Olvídalo… si no sientes lo mismo… sólo tienes que olvidarlo, y pretender que nada sucedió… ya sabes… yo soy fuerte, pretenderé que no dije nada… jeje…- se sonrió a sí misma dándose ánimos.

-Entiendo… si es lo que quieres… está bien… entonces, me voy- lo escuchó levantarse y dar unos pasos. Mordió su labio. Y las lágrimas cayeron como cascadas. Talló sus ojos con fuerza. No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se quebró. Como pudo, se levantó del solitario suelo. Con valentía y con dolor, giró la perilla. Se asomó y no había nadie, cerró los ojos momentáneamente y sus lágrimas resbalaron, mordió su labio, ella lo dijo _"Ya sabes… yo soy fuerte"_ una vil mentira para satisfacerse a sí misma. Iría a su cama y lloraría como la niña pequeña que era. Trató de cerrar la puerta pero algo se lo impidió, abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué no se había ido ya? ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-¿Qué… haces?- apenas alcanzó a pronunciar. Porque en menos de cinco segundos Allen la había tomado del brazo y entrado a su cuarto. Se encargó de limpiar las gotas de agua que caían de las mejillas de Lenalee mojando sus blancos guantes.

-No llores más…- no podía moverse, ningún músculo de su cuerpo le hacía caso. Más bien no quería moverse. Quería quedarse así… así de cerca. Sentir como Allen la miraba tan atento. Sentir su aliento y mirar sus labios. Sus labios que parecían rellenos de fresa. Tan caballeroso con su frase no llores más, la cual lo único que pudo atinar a pensar fue:

"_Ayúdame a no llorar…" _

-No lo puedo evitar…- sonrió triste la mujer de cabellos verdes, tomando las manos de Walker con las suyas, que a pesar de no poder hacer contacto con su piel, se sentían muy cálidas.

-No quise hacerte esto… pero, necesito saber tus sentimientos…- inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza de la chica, aún tomándola de las mejillas, él mirándola desde arriba, todo parecía tan romántico… como sacado de una novela.

-A mí… me gustas…- sus labios temblaron, por tan duradero contacto visual.

-Pero… era mi secreto… no quería que lo supieras, porque sabía que nuestra relación ya no iría bien…-

-Tú no decides eso, Lenalee…-

-Lo sé… de verdad lo sé, pero aún así… tenía miedo… tú, tú siempre estabas con Aya, pensé que te habías enamorado de ella…- Allen guardó silencio, sabía que ella seguiría hablando. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al no poder mantener más la mirada del peliblanco.

-Ella es divertida, también es fuerte… y muy bonita… yo no soy nada de eso… pensé que lo mejor era que no supieras nada, así… todo estaría mejor-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Huh?- abrió los ojos observándolo otra vez. Otra vez siendo hinoptizada por el iris plateado que tenía frente a ella, a escasos centímetros ¿Desde hace cuanto la distancia se acortó?

-¿Qué tal si a mi no me gustaba ella, y sólo era caballeroso por ser una exorcista nueva? ¿Qué tal si a mi me llamaras la atención tú? ¿Pensaste alguna vez que yo podría estar enamorado de ti?-

-¿Eh…? No… porque eso es…-

-¿Imposible? Lenalee soy una persona, no soy de palo ni mucho menos, tengo sentimientos, me interesan las chicas como a todo hombre… me interesas tú-

-Pe-pero…- sus mejillas empezaron a arder, al sentir como el chico la miraba de una manera diferente que la anterior.

-Ya, guarda silencio…- fue entonces que distancia alguna desapareció. Fue entonces cuando Allen con un beso la calló. El corazón de Lenalee se detuvo por segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún con sus labios pegados a los del exorcista. Lo contempló, parecía una de sus fantasías hecha realidad.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, como si en un sueño profundo estuviera a punto de caer. Disfrutó los labios que parecían estar rellenos de fresa. Y los saboreó como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Se alejaron llenando sus pulmones de aire. Se observaron el uno al otro. Aún sin creerlo, Lenalee lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, por no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos… sólo pensé en mí, y no en lo que tú sentías… perdón- estrujó el uniforme del albino entre sus manos, el cual acarició su espalda con suavidad, tratando de calmarla, más bien para que ya no llorara.

-Está bien, suele pasar…- recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de Lee y sonrió con ternura, por al fin haber expresado sus sentimientos.

-Allen…-

-¿Qué?-

-Soy una celosa…-

-Sí, me di cuenta… aún así, eres linda- le sonrió el chico

-No pude controlarme cuando ella… ¡Argh!- se alejó, poniendo sus puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo, Allen se espantó ante su reacción, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Ah…-

-¡Ella te abrazó! ¡En frente de mí! ¡E intentó besarte! ¡Yo…!- en un movimiento rápido el chico se acercó a la peliverde hasta rozar nariz con nariz.

-Eres muy gritona…- susurró el moyashi, de nuevo callándola con un corto beso. Definitivamente estaba comenzando a volverse adicta a esos besos que Allen le daba. Todo su enojo se fue, se calmó y puso las manos en el pecho del chico, el beso se hizo muy largo. Para estar más cerca. El peliblanco la tomó de la cintura, rompiendo cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Tomó la nuca de la chica con la otra mano y tardó segundos en profundizar el beso. Metió su lengua en la cavidad de Lenalee y saboreó todo a su paso. La exorcista, tímida comenzó a jugar con él. Se separaron y Lenalee lucía roja como un tomate maduro. El albino relamió sus labios y sonrió de forma sexy al ver la reacción avergonzada de la Lee.

-Allen… me encantas…- un susurró se hizo presente.

_**Me querrás aún siendo yo una infantil, me mimarás por los celos que yo llegué a sentir. No dudaré en amarte ni dejaré de pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo feliz que seré al pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Fui tan egoísta, sólo pensé en mí… no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos y eso me pone triste al recordar la horrible persona que fui… aún así, a tus brazos me atraerás, sobando mi cabeza un vez más, dirás que todo esta bien, y por un momento recordaré lo hermoso que fue besarte por primera vez.**_

* * *

._. review?


End file.
